Falling out of love
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Fifth Year, We all know what happens to Harry but Ginny has her own struggles too. Read and watch as Ginny fights to keep her heart intact as Harry goes on living as if she's just another fan girl one shot slight fluff and angst
1. Chapter 1

**_Falling out of love…it doesn't work_**

**_i've kinda wanted to right about these two for a while hope you guys enjoy it read and review_**

**_disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters and the story i only own the idea of this fanfiction_**

Ginny watched in envy as Harry soared through the afternoon air, his black hair whipping wildly around his face, revealing that tiny lightining bolt scare every so often. His green eyes practically glowing against the contrasts between his natural ivory and ebony looks in the sunlight. Again she had tried out and again she had failed to boot him from his current reign on the Gryffindor Seeker position. She was yet again second to him, his "replacement if Harry were to say suddenly die before a match" was how Angelina Johnson had put it. But of course harry was unnaturally immune to death and sickness and injury, the boy was genetically invincible.

She had to admit though, he did look…natural up there…yes natural was good none complimentary word, who was she kidding? No one that's who, Harry looked gorgeous with sunlight dancing and glinting mischievously in those emerald pools, his dark brow furrowed in heavy concentration as his eyes swept the pitch several times for the little golden ball that fluttered around. A lazy smirk sat contently on his soft pink lips, but his jaw was set in determination. _That's why Wood and Johnson like him so much! Seeker__s normally got frustrated and angry when they didn't fine the snitch immediately, but he remained strangely calm and steady, he looked almost relaxed as if he didn't even care whether or not he found the snitch, but every Gryffindor knew that was Harry's l__ittle trap, he laid in wait until he saw an opportunity and then he struck. He had a temper the entire school knew that, you'd be stupid if you didn't, but he never brought a fight to the field. But I would have….. _Ginny thought her eyes narrowing, just then she noticed Harry was looking directly at her. She heard the slight flutter of fast moving wings just to the right of her, Harry hunched his shoulders, laid almost flat on the broom, Ginny took this as a warning and dived for the bleacher floor, Harry zipped into sight snatch that wretched gold ball in his gloved hand, he made eye contact with Ginny and winked as she stood up again, and then he zoomed out of sight again. _Was he flirting? No Harry's not interested in me….is he?_ She wondered as the crowd erupted in cheers around her. "Potter Potter!" they chanted as usual.

Harry's long lean, toned, lightly tanned arm raised triumphantly in the air with the snitch held firmly in his fist. Gryffindor had won, again. "Gin! Ginny Weasley!" She turned to see Harry jogging toward her with a friendly smile on his face. "Nice dive out there today, Sorry you only made back up, by the way. Angelina jut finished talking to me about next year when she's gone, she said she wanted to nominate me for captain!" He exclaimed, Ginny smiled as her heart fell, _of course he would get captain, he's been playing since his first year._ "I was wondering…." He looked down at his shoes sheepishly a small pink tinge lit his pale cheeks. _Is he really going to ask me out?_ Ginny wondered, instantly wishing she hadn't, _he wouldn't bring up quidditch if that was the case_, "Will you….gosh this is hard…will you help me with the team next year if I get it? Normally I would ask Ron, but well you've seen him, I think he might die. And you're just more naturally capable for that. Please?" Harry's green eyes were pleading and Ginny had always had are time resisting that look. Her heart nearly broke as she spoke, "Yeah I'll help you, Harry." Harry smiled a brilliant smile that caused Ginny more internal pain_. __At least we'll be able to spend a lot of time together, and Dean can get jealous and leave Lavender alone for once!_ Ginny thought slyly.

Just then Cho Chang strolled up behind Harry and whispered seductively in his ear, just loud enough for Ginny to hear, "Nice Match out there Potter, you looked positively smashing, covered in sweat and all…." She broke off the husky whisper to let Harry's mind wonder toward things Ginny knew Harry could think about without externally blushing, which he did, a bright almost Weasley red. He chuckled slightly. Ginny rolled her eyes and fought to control her temper, "See you later Harry." She said stiffly, as she turned to walk away the thought crossed her mind, _No of course pretty little Chang can't stay away from H__arry, even after all the heartbreak he's been through with her, she just has to lead him on!_ Ginny's temper threatened to spill over as she entered a corridor that led to Gryffindor Tower. She heard a noise and when she looked up she saw Dean and Lavender Brown snogging passionately in the corridor that was it! Ginny snapped, she burst into tears and sprinted toward the nearest bathroom only to be intercepted by the boy she wanted to see the least in this state. Harry saw her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Gin, what's up? Who did this to you?" He asked his voice getting harsh like it would if he was talking to Hermione about Malfoy. Ginny just sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, _His warm, evenly toned chest, No stop! You can't, you promised yourself you__ wouldn't do this!_ Ginny mentally scolded her self, _But I fit right here, perfectly, he's just tall enough and warm enough, comfortable enough_. She took and deep breath and thought, _gosh he even smells perfect, like leather and a light blend of bonfire and__ vanilla. _Ginny cried harder because even though Harry was right there holding her, he could never be more far away from her than he was right now. Harry's grip tightened around her as she cried, and rubbed her back in small circles, it was a brotherly hold, bit Ginny had never felt so safe until that moment. If she and Harry could just run away from everything and live as if no one else existed Ginny would be truly happy. There'd be no press stocking them for photos, no Voldemort out to kill Harry, no stupid cheating school boys to piss Ginny off, and no obnoxious brothers dead set on keeping her and Harry separated. They could just be, living happy and free. "It's okay Gin, I've got you, it'll all be over soon, I promise." Harry murmured against her hair in a low comforting voice, a voice she wanted to hear every time she cried or yelled, it was calm and soothing, like liquid chocolate, freshly melted_. I love you, Harry Potter_. She thought with a small smile, getting over her lifetime crush plan wasn't working ; it was time for her to just give in, there was no denying him any longer.

"Hey! Potter that's _my _Girlfriend you're snuggling!" Dean's voice broken Ginny's revere, Harry looked up with a sharp lift of his head. He made to move but Ginny grasped Harry tighter not allowing him to move away. "Harry, he's been cheating on me, I caught him just now with Lavender Brown in the corridor just a little was away, Please get him to leave me alone. I can't talk to him right now." She begged in a whisper. Harry nodded understanding, his protector instinct kicking; he pushed Ginny slightly behind him but kept a firm grip around her. "Well from what I understand Thomas, you really didn't care not to long ago while you were snogging Lavender, now did you?" Harry snapped back, subtly sending the message to back off or get killed by the most skilled fifteen year old wizard any one had met. Dean sneered at Harry's remark; Harry growled in return, the vibrations registered in his chest, Ginny felt them under her face. "That's not wha-"

"It wasn't? Then what prey tell was it Dean? Because that sure looked like snogging to me." Ginny bellowed suddenly. Dean jumped not expecting her to speak; Harry tightened his grip but smiled crookedly, like he was evilly proud of Ginny's inherited short temper trait. Ginny pulled Harry closer to her. "You should think before you act Thomas it would make a lot of lives easier." Ginny's voice was cold and steady, menacing almost. "So does this mean-?" "Yes this means _we_ are OVER!" she yelled at him, Harry flinched but didn't comment. Inside him something had awoken at this news of Ginny's relationship with Dean ending, it was like his insides were doing a little dance, he didn't quite understand why though. Dean's face made Harry's internal dance a lot faster, he was getting quite annoyed by this.

"Come on Harry, I need to think away from Dean, Astronomy Tower?" Ginny asked tugging on Harry's hand and arm. Harry reluctantly followed_. What is going on with her?_ He wondered as they ascended the stairs to the stargazing ledge. "Thank you for helping me back there, you could have just walked away, but you didn't." Ginny said still holding Harry's hand rather tightly almost as if she was afraid he'd let go and be gone forever. "And? Ginny what's going on, most of the last two? Yeah two years you've ignored me and now all of a sudden you are practically begging for my attention, I'm thoroughly confused by your sudden behavior." Harry said looking past her not wanting to see the shock or hurt from his words. Yeah a lot of people thought he didn't notice anything that wasn't important to the current issue, but Harry noticed everything that he deemed important. And Ron's little sister was up there on the importance scale. "I-I'm….I'm in love with you Harry James Potter. And I'm not afraid of it any longer, I know there's a good portion of your mind that doesn't care but, I also know somewhere in that head of yours the feelings are returned. Otherwise you would have walked away down there. I just had to tell you….maybe you'll act upon your feelings one day too, I just hope you don't act to late." Ginny said looking extremely relieved to say it all. Harry stood staring at her in shock. "I-I….Gin-ugh" he sighed trying to say something but not finding anything to say. "It's okay, Harry I understand. I just wanted to tell you, don't have to reply." She said quietly looking out at the stairs as tears welled in her eyes again, he would never truly return her feelings, he was just going to walk away. And leave her there to cry. "you're Ron's sister." Came the almost inaudible reply. Ginny turned to stare at Harry wide eyed, _did he just say that?_ She wondered. "What?"

"You are Ron's, and The Twins' and Bill and Charlie and Percy's baby sister. And besides if they don't kill me Hermione would. And if she doesn't your parents most certainly will….if I ever hurt you." Harry's green eyes shown in the stair light glittering with a magic Ginny thought she'd never see, his hair seemed to look more alluringly dark then it normally did, his face shadowed where the crevices of his face didn't quite get hit by the moonlight, giving him a mysterious look. He looked older, more masculine now than Ginny had ever seen. She had to fight herself to not tackle him and snog the poor boy senseless. "I don't want to hurt you, if I die tomorrow, you'd be left heartbroken and unable to move on. I can't do that to you, you're beautiful Gin, and you deserve the best and-"

"And are you not the best Harry? My brother's best friend, my parents favorite guest? Harry you're everything my family has ever wanted for me!" Ginny exclaimed, "Ginny, I don't want you to have to live with knowing you only got to start dating me, I don't think I could stand to watch you go through that." Harry said. His eyes pleading again, but his face was stern, he wanted her to understand the danger of dating him. Ginny nodded and looked away. "Maybe some other time then. Goodnight Harry, Love." Ginny said and left the Tower and Harry.

_You fool! She was right there! _

_But you did the right thing there, she needed to know. _

_No she was right there, chase after her!_ Harry heard internal voices arguing over what he heart wanted and what his head needed. Harry quickly followed Ginny to the common room, not because he was chasing her but because it was almost curfew_. Maybe next year _the quieter of the two voices said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Falling out of love_**

**_so okay i didn't think i'd write more on this but then a review told me i should and a few friends from school thought so as well. so here's chapter two, please tell me what you think, i'm not sure if it's as deep as the last time but i added some awkward humor, enjoy_**

**_disclaimer: the main plot belongs to JK Rowling just this story belongs to me nothing more_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_Maybe next year_ the thought kept playing in Harry's mind that summer, as he remembered the little scenario. What did it mean? It surely didn't mean what he thought it meant, did it? Was he, Harry James Potter in love with Ginny Weasley, Ron's baby sister, the girl he saved his second year, the girl that blushed every time he'd call her name when she was younger? No it just simply wasn't possible, no he'd grown up with her, he knew things about her not even her closest boyfriends or other friends knew, no he could not possibly have a crush on Ginny_. Is it so impossible? You said yourself you know her better than almost anyone. Could you have possibly grown to l__ove her as you have grown up with her?_ The pest of a conscience was back again, asking him confusing questions that he saw no need to answer. _No, she's like my…..actually Hermione's more like my sister…_

_Then is it truly impossible?_

_No I suppose not_, Harry's mind saw what that conscience of his saw long before he had even thought of it. Currently Harry was at the burrow, he had arrived there two days before, he and Ginny were cleaning up the chicken coop. "Harry could you hand me that basket, I'm not tall enough to reach." Ginny asked standing on her tiptoes, pitifully attempting to pull down a basket full of eggs. Harry quickly came over and plucked off the hook for her. "Thank you, I'm sure I would have broken all of them had you not been paying attention. " she said her smile lighting up her face with gratitude, her light chocolaty brown eyes glinting in the pale sliver of light coming through the dirty window. Harry swallowed and blushed slightly and nodded. He walked away hoping Ginny hadn't noticed his odd behavior.

_He's gotten taller_ Ginny noticed watching him walk away. _Stronger too, I think. Maybe it's just me, but he looks so good this year._ Ginny blushed slightly at the thought. Then she had remembered that he had blushed when she had thanked him for the basket, it wasn't an extremely noticeable blush, just a slight tinge of pink on his currently sun kissed cheeks. _It could be just because it's so blooming hot in here! It probably wasn't even a blush at all, What am I thinking he completely turned me__ down last year, why would he crush on me now?_ Ginny thought sadly, 'Okay Gin, think we're done in here. Your mum said just to bring the eggs to her an-"

"I know what my own mother said Harry, I don't need you to repeat it!"Ginny snapped, Harry jumped, his eyes wide, not sure how to react to Ginny's sudden outburst. "Oh…..Uh…okay then I'll just see you inside, I guess." Harry stuttered as he brushed past Ginny on the way out of the coop. _What did I do?_ Harry wondered as he walked up to the Burrow's back door. "Oi!" Harry turned to see Ron and the Twins playing quidditch in the patch of yard behind the garden. George had yelled to him, "We need a seeker shrimpy! Wanna play?" Fred finished for his twin. Harry playfully scowled then yelled back "I wouldn't be calling the best seeker of the century 'Shrimpy' if you wanted him to play Quidditch with you. I'll be right back, gotta get my broom!" Harry turned and sprinted for the broom shed near the chicken coop. Ginny had just exited the small building, "Hey Gin, you wanna play Quidditch with me and your brothers? I think the Twins need a seeker that has the ability to outdo me." Harry said with a wink , hoping to make up for whatever he had done earlier to make her angry. Ginny shook her head, "I'm good, I wanna talk to Hermione for a while." And with that Ginny left Harry alone in the yard. Harry shrugged defeated, then grabbed his broom and ran for the field.

Inside Ginny laid the basket of eggs on the counter and went to her room, to find Hermione, She had just royally screwed up, how was she supposed to get Harry now? She just yelled at him for no reason, he was probably hurt by it and wouldn't want to even talk to her_. But he did offer me the option to play Quidditch with him and the boys…OH QUIDDITCH! After y__elling at him like that I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to have Ron…ugh Ron…help him with the Team instead of me!_ Ginny eyes welled with tears as she ran the rest of the way up to her room. "'Mione! I've just royally screwed all my chances of ever winning Harry's heart this year!" She sobbed, flopping down on to her best friend's bed. "Gin, I thought we had already discussed this. He's not worth it if he can't see what's in front of him." Hermione replied half-heartedly, her nose buried in a book again. "Then WHY? Oh Hermione put that bloody book down and talk to me!" Ginny screeched at her friend. Hermione put the book down on the floor and enveloped Ginny in a hug, then asked, "Then why what?"

"Then why do you hang out with Harry and Ron so much? Ron doesn't even pay attention as much as Harry does and you still fight for him."Ginny croaked through her tears, Hermione laughed at that and shook her head pulling away from the fifteen year old with a sisterly smile on her face. "Because….well I guess I have no reason other than the fact that he keeps fighting for me as well. He may not realize it but he does. Harry's the same way in that manner, he doesn't know why but he wants to keep you specifically safe. I think Harry's more attached to you than Ron is to me."

"Because of what happened my first year?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded, "He saved you long before he really knew how much you meant to him…" Hermione trailed off and looked around, "You can't tell anyone I said this but, Harry got kinda mad at the Yule ball that you were with Neville and not him, he told me that after the second match." Hermione whispered with an evil smirk, "But you can't act you know that okay? Harry can not under any circumstances know that you know." Hermione said sternly sobering up instantly.

"What can't the scarred munchkin know?" Fred asked as the twins barreled though Ginny's door without knocking. Ginny growled and rolled her eyes, laying down on the bed again, "Do you two ever mind your own business….EVER?" She asked rather loudly towards the end. "Nope, Sorry sister dear we stopped that at about five-"

"Yeah our own business got boring-"

"After a while, 'cause-"

"We share-"

"The same-"

"BUISNESS!" they finished in unison, their crooked smiles identical like almost everything else about them. It was Hermione's turn to flop on the bed in annoyance as the Twins sat down on Ginny's. "So…Ladies, Dish!" George ordered a glint in both boys' eyes. "Or what?" Hermione snapped at the Twins' antics. They looked at one another, nodded, and smiled manically standing up and each boy pouncing on a girl tickling them until they couldn't breathe let alone talk. "Hahahah, okay, okay, just don't tell Harry we told you."Ginny said. Fred nodded closing the door with a flick of his wrist, George in turn sound proofed the room, cautious of any prying ears. "Okay, now talk, because we need to check on something at the shop, so hurry!" Fred said looking very sternly at the girls, Hermione giggled at his poor attempt at being serious. "Harry has a subconscious crush on Ginny but he doesn't know it or won't acknowledge it for whatever reason he deems fit." Hermione explained after calming down somewhat. George frowned and looked at Fred, "Well that was now where near as exciting as we thought it would be." He said, Fred nodded but his mind was already ahead thinking on the same track as Hermione, "We could, make that thought conscious, couldn't we George?" Fred said in a dream-like manner reminisce to that of Luna Lovegood. George smirked at the thought, "Ginny we'll get your man for you, he'll be all yours by noon tomorrow." And with that the Twins disapperated out of the room with a loud pop. Ginny smirked as well enjoying the thought of having Harry as hers tomorrow. Hermione just laughed and left the room to find Harry and Ron.

"…Yeah and then she just yelled at me. I have no idea why." Harry said to Ron, recounting what happened in the coop as Ron chucked gnomes out of the yard. "Well did you say anything to piss her off, Mate?" Ron asked looking over his shoulder at Harry. "No, I don't think I did, I was just reminding her of what we had to do with the eggs." Harry explained patiently, kicking at an unconscious gnome at his feet. Ron chuckled understanding now what he thought was going on, "She's at that time, it'll be a while until she's normal again." Ron replied, Harry shuddered not wanting to know how Ron happened to know that. "I reckon at dinner she's gonna be all sweet to you and act like a little angel, but she's a ticking time bomb right now, Mate." Harry again shuddered but this time at the idea of Ginny exploding on him again. He really didn't like when girls were mad at him, _especially ones I might have a crush on_ he froze at that thought, shook his head and went back to kicking the gnome. "Harry, Ron! I've been looking all over for you two, have you just been hiding out here all day?" Hermione asked running up to the sixteen and not quite sixteen year olds. Ron turned and blushed then went back to throwing gnomes. "Yeah, sorry 'Mione, we needed some guy time, you know." Harry explained looking at his shoes with great interest. "Harry, it's okay, I just had some girl time with Ginny." Hermione said with a smile, Harry's head snapped up at Ginny's name, "Is she okay? She seemed kinda mad at me. Is she mad at me? I should go apologize, Merlin I feel horrible now." The words just spilled out of him, his large green eyes filled with worry, and sadness. Hermione smiled at his bigheartedness, "No, Harry she's not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong, she's just having a bad day, and you don't need to apologize to her. It wasn't your fault." Hermione said trying very hard not to laugh at him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he'd hate to think Ginny was mad at him. Hermione noticed the slight tinge in his cheeks as she spoke and did a little internal jig.

* * *

><p>It was September 1st, the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione made their way to the Hogwarts express with just enough time to spare.<br>"Goodbye you four, enjoy this year, be good. Write to me Ronald, Ginny! No detentions Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to the children as they boarded the train. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry yelled back for all of them. "Thank Merlin, that is always the hardest part, getting Mum to let us go." Ron said as they found a place to sit, "We'll be right back you two, Prefect stuff." Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm and practically running to the Prefect Cart. "That was strange." Ginny said watching the two as they ran. Harry nodded and looked out the window, _Great thanks 'Mione_, He thought sighing as he watched the trees go by, in all actuality he was watching Ginny's reflection, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, including himself. "Do you think…Hermione and Ron….?" Ginny asked blushing slightly at the thought, Harry laughed loudly and shook his head, "Not now, maybe later in the year or next year." He said with a chuckle. Ginny giggled at Harry's sudden laugh, she hadn't heard him truly laugh in a long time, it was nice to hear again. _No no NO! You can't think that way, ugh why do I even try to stop myself anymore?_ Ginny scolded herself but giving up quickly in frustration. "Harry? Um, do you mind if I go find Neville and Luna?" Ginny asked tentatively, he was in a mood today Ginny could tell, and she didn't want to disturb whatever his mastermind brain was thinking by making him angry. "Yeah, whatever." Harry said not even looking at her. _He's being weird_ Ginny thought as she got up and walked around to find her friends.

"Oh, thank Godric, she's gone. I was going to die if she didn't leave." Harry sighed as he turned into a more comfortable position. "That would have made my life so much better, Potter." A drawling voice said as Draco Malfoy appeared at his door, "Why should you care?" Harry asked glaring at him. "Because you make my life a living Hell!" he yelled with a sneer and stormed away. Harry laughed at his pettiness and went back to enjoying the solitude for a while.

"Luna, Hermione thinks I should just let him fall, she swore he's crushing on me. Do you think I should?" Ginny asked Luna Lovegood as the two girls and Neville strolled back to the Cart Harry was sitting in. Luna smiled "I think Harry takes time with everything, he's very timid about serious things you know. Let him think on it and approach you as he sees fit." She said confusing Ginny more, "Huh, Neville what do you think?" Neville had always been a good insight for Ginny when it came to Harry seeing as they shared a dorm, "I think that, uh, Harry will catch on eventually. If he does fancy you Gin, he'll approach you when he feels confident enough to do so." Neville said smiling down at her. Ginny smiled back grateful for advice she could understand. Just then Malfoy stormed by knocking Ginny and Luna to the floor, "Sorry, I- Oh never mind!" he said attempting to be nice. Neville helped the girls up, "What was that about?" He asked, Luna turned to watch the Blonde Slytherin practically run down the corridor. "I don't know but he came from where Harry is, and I'd bet all my saved money he did something to Harry, Come on!" Ginny said grabbing their arms and running down to the cart. "Hey Gin! What's wrong?" Harry asked his voice quickly going from delighted to worried at Ginny's expression. "Did he hurt you?" Ginny asked coming over to Harry holding his face, checking his arms and legs for and bruises or injuries. "What? No Gin I'm fine, what what's wrong?" Harry asked again greatly confused and little flustered by Ginny's sudden interest in him. "Malfoy, he just ran by us and I saw him come from your direction, are you sure you're not hurt?" Ginny explained as she checked his arm again_, his really stro__ng, muscular arm_ Ginny thought looking over his bicep. "Yeah Gin, I'm fine, he just yelled at me and stuff it's nothing." Harry said fighting the very obvious blush that was creeping over his cheeks and neck. Neville snickered at Harry's reaction to Ginny; Luna merely looked away as if nothing was going on.

"Hey! Guys we're back!" Ron said walking into a very strange situation, Harry was attempting to get away from Ginny's motherly grasp and failing, Ginny, well, grasping Harry's arm, and Luna and Neville merely sitting enjoying themselves. "Ginny! Seriously you just couldn't wait to get in his pants could you?" Ron snarled jokingly, Ginny's eyes grew wide and she let go of Harry who promptly fell out of his seat. Harry's cheeks were quite red, his glasses slightly askew from the fall, he stood and excused himself from the room. "Well that was strange, Harry looked very unc-Ronald! What did you say!" Hermione said quickly adding up what she just saw and the looks on everyone else's face in the room. "I was merely teasing Ginny, but I guess that pissed off Harry somehow. Normally he just acts like nothing happened. Neville what happened in here?" Ron asked turning to his dorm mate. "Um, well, we saw Malfoy coming from this way so Ginny ran in here to check on Harry and make sure he was okay and that's when you walked in." Neville said quickly. Hermione smacked Ron hard on the shoulder, "WHAT. DID. I. TELL. YOU. ABOUT. MAKING. RUDE. JOKES. THAT INCLUDE YOUR SISTER AND HARRY?" Hermione screeched emphasizing each word with a slap. Ron winced then said, "Not to." His voice came out in a whisper. "GOOD! Now go find him and apologize." Hermione commanded, Ron reluctantly left the compartment in search of his friend. "Gin, he didn't mean it you know that." Hermione said turning to the ginger girl. "I know, it's just this time it was really bad, I nearly kissed him, I could sense that he wanted to kiss me too." Ginny's voice was barely audible. Hermione gave a knowing smile and took her to the bathroom to change for school.


End file.
